User blog:Ishimura Elite/What Would You Do?
Scenarios. Yeah, I know a bunch of them are actually quests in-game, but seriously. They thought of everything already. 'Chaos Overture' You find yourself in the middle of a zombie outbreak. People are panicking all around you as they slowly are transformed into zombies. You get away from the area, but now you're on your own. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Keep running. It's not just running for your life from hundreds of undead maneaters. It's cardio!' *'Find a weapon. Ensure a bit of safety.' *'Try to find other survivors. More people = More chances of survival.' *'Find shelter. Find a place to hunker down, build up a base.' 'Of Course It's Broken' You were able to get to a safe place. A small bunker near the beach. There is a small communication radio but it isn't in any kind of working condition. You don't have any idea how to fix anything electronic. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Go out to find survivors. Maybe somebody knows how to fix it.' *'Tinker with it. See if there's anything, ANYTHING, you can do.' *'Hit it. That always works.' *'Throw it against a wall. Nyegh!' 'Safety First' You eventually find out there are people in the lifeguard station. They must have a working radio and supplies. The only proplem is the infected outside, clawing to get in. You'll have to get past them in order to get there. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Jump off the roof. Tuck and roll!' *'Kick the front doors open all badass style. OW! MY FOOT!' *'Go through the manhole in the back of the bunker. Hopefully there wont be as much infected around the back.' *'Find a weapon. If I swing it around randomly I'll hit ''something.' 'Lifeguard Duty' '''You are walking along the beach in search of supplies, when you come across a man fighting the undead. You have a good weapon but there are many undead and they might overwhelm you.' What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Help him. Can't just walk by without doing something.' *'Ignore him. Just keep walking . . . just keep walking . . .' *'Send someone else to help him. Eh. He might make it.' *'Try to distract the zombies. Get them off him so he can escape to the lifeguard tower.' 'Street Lights. Zombies.' You've gone into the City of Moresby in search of supplies. The entire city is infested with the walking dead. Everywhere you go there are zombies in wait. You won't survive long. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Keep going. You need to find food and water, no matter what.' *'Find a safehouse. There's got to be survivors holed up somewhere.' *'Kill zombies. Might as well.' *'Just stand there. Craaaaaaaaaaap.' 'Pride and Joy' You are headed to the supermarket to find food and water when a man stops you. He is desperately pleading for you to save his daughter from gun-wielding punks in his house. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Ignore him. That's his problem. Don't like it? Shouldn't have had a daughter.' *'Save the girl. To save one life is to save the world entire.' *'Kill him. Every man for himself.' 'Hunger Pains' You find a convenient store. You walk in and see a family of a mother, father, and young girl, eating all the food in the store. They look like they had been starving to death. However, you're hungry as well, but not as much as they seem. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Kill the family. MINE!' *'Steal all the food. STILL MINE!' *'Ask them to share. You're hungry too.' *'Lead them to a safehouse. Better for them to be there.' *'Leave them alone. They need it more than you do.' 'New Places' You need to go to the jungles of Banoi in order to find out how this all started, and possibly put a stop to it. You find out there is a way to the jungle through an old bunker. However, there are undead all around the bunker, and they could easily kill you in group. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Make someone else do it. Save the trouble.' *'Go for it. We need to put a stop to this no matter what.' *'Try to find an easier way. There has to be more than one way to the jungle.' 'Armory' Inside a bunker you discovered, there are many weapons. There are guns and blades of all kinds. The guns are in good working condition and there's plenty of ammo, and the blades are razor sharp and brand new. However, you can only take weapons of one kind. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Take the guns. Lock and load.' *'Take the blades. Slice slice.' *'Bring a truck back and take both back to the safehouse. You wont get as much weapons for yourself, but there's a better chance you'll survive.' *'Leave. Those probably belong to someone else.' 'Name Here Of The Jungle' You finally made it to the jungle. Needless to say, there are zombies everywhere you look. There are more zombied around than you can count. However, they haven't noticed you yet. What do you do? *'Kill yourself.' *'Try to kill them. Meh, 50/50.' *'Try to sneak past. I'm a ninja. Muahaha.' *'Run. Kenyan powers activate.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts